Annually, 5 to 7 million Americans are treated for chronic wounds that arise from diabetes, lower extremity arterial disease, lower extremity venous disease and edema, and pressure ulcers, and traumatic injuries, including burns. There is a real need for new advanced technologies to treat chronic wounds since a significant number of these wounds do not heal after a year of treatment with current technologies. This application proposes to develop an Atmospheric Plasma Applicator for treatment of chronic wounds. Advanced Plasma Products, Inc (APP) will build upon its expertise in atmospheric plasma to engineer a laboratory benchtop prototype that is capable of inactivating microorganisms, including, biofilm without causing damage to surrounding tissues. The prototype will then be tested for its wound disinfecting capabilities with two in vitro wound biofilm models: the Colony-Drip Flow Reactor (DFR) model and the modified Keratinocyte Scratch Assay co-cultured with biofilm. A chronic wound animal model will then be used to investigate efficacy of the Atmospheric Plasma Applicator and tissue damage after plasma treatment. This work will provide the basis to submit a Phase II proposal in which a first generation prototype will be built and tested to meet FDA regulatory approval. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Public Health Impact Statement Chronic wounds affect 5 to 7 million Americans annually and generate healthcare cost in the billions of dollars. More importantly, chronic wounds contribute significantly to the mortality of patients in the United States, and lead to over 80,000 amputations annually due to complications in diabetic and peripheral arterial disease patients. Most chronic wounds are treated by outpatients wound care center requiring weekly visits and can take months to years to heal at high costs. The health-related quality of life of patients suffering from chronic wounds is similar to that of patients with recurrent cancer. There is an increase in lack of mobility and patients feel isolated and the incidence of depression is significantly higher than the general population. Since many chronic wound patients are 65 years of age or older and covered by Medicare or Medicaid, there is a push to look at lower-cost alternative treatment technologies. Building upon our expertise in disinfection/sterilization of sensitive items, APP is meeting this demand to effectively treat chronic wounds by developing an Atmospheric Plasma Applicator using its patented atmospheric plasma technology.